What If?
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: Different book scenes in which Percy and Annabeth could've gotten together. Originally was the oneshot, "You're Cute When You're Worried." Read and Review!
1. You're Cute When You're Worried

**A/N: Hey ya'll! This was originally just a one-shot, but after a lot of pressure from SarahDiAngelo623 (Love ya Sar), It's a one-shot collection now. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and nor will I ever, own PJO. All the italics aren't mine either.**

* * *

What if Percy and Annabeth got together after Annabeth was stabbed in the arm in the Last Olympian?

_"__My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."_

_She got a faraway look in her eyes. Her breath smelled of grapes, maybe from the nectar. "I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where... where is the spot?"_

_I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But this was Annabeth. If I couldn't trust her, I couldn't trust anyone._

_"The small of my back."_

_She lifted her hand. "Where? Here?"_

_She put her hand on my spine, and my skin tingled. I moved her fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life. A thousand volts of electricity seemed to arc through my body._

_"You saved me," I said. "Thanks."_

_She removed her hand, but I kept holding it._

"Annabeth," I said, looking into her gray eyes. They seemed to calculate me, even when she was severely injured. She sighed wearily. "I bet Rachel's having a fun time at her beach house, instead of fighting, huh?" She said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

Annabeth looked at me curiously. "Didn't you want to go with her?"

I contemplated in my mind what to tell her. I decided on the truth. "Yes, but just to get away from all the fighting."

Annabeth nodded weakly. "Yeah. But don't you like her?"

I looked at her in confusion. Of course I liked Rachel. She's my friend. "She's my friend, Annabeth. Of course I like her."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, I meant like... as in..." She trailed off, staring into space wistfully.

I suddenly flashed back to when Annabeth almost joined the Hunters, after we rescued her from the titan Atlas. I had been wanting to tell her something, yet I lost the courage.

**Flashback**

_Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear._

_A feeling of panic seized me. "Annabeth," I said under my breath. "Don't."_

_She frowned at me. "What?"_

_"Look, I need to tell you something," I continued. The words came stumbling out of me. "I couldn't stand it if... I don't want you to-"_

_"Percy?" She said. "You look like you're going to be sick."_

_That's how I felt. I wanted to say more, but my tongue betrayed me. It wouldn't move because of the fear in my stomach._

**End of Flashback**

The truth hit me like a ton of bricks. That would explain everything. Why my heart did jumping jacks every time I so much as thought of Annabeth. Why I was so jealous of the fact that she liked Luke.

I had fallen in love with Annabeth.

If she felt the same way, it would also explain why she was so rude to Rachel. Her nickname for me, Seaweed Brain, really does make sense.

Now came the tricky part. Telling her. Suddenly, my stomach filled with so many butterflies, I thought I was going to explode.

I must've been zoned out, because I felt a hand squeeze mine. "Percy? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, with a concerned look on her face.

I snapped out of it, and faced her again. "Is that why you were rude to Rachel?"

Her eyes widened, and she blushed, cheeks reddening. "I-I don't know what you're-"

"Annabeth," I sighed in fake exasperation. "Just shut up."

And I kissed her.

I can't really explain it. It just felt so... right. Like our lips were carved to fit each other's perfectly.

She was shocked for a good few seconds. I could feel her tense. But soon, she started kissing back with the same force.

I pulled back, looking her straight in the eye. "You really didn't have to be jealous of Rachel, you know." I remarked, and she smacked me with her good arm.

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered under her breath, and I grinned, intertwining our fingers and squeezing her hand.

She looked happy for a moment, but that faraway look came back. "That demigod who stabbed me," she said. "Do you think he knows where the spot is now?"

I hadn't even considered that. Just the thought of Ethan Nakamura reminded me of him stabbing Annabeth, which made me want to punch a wall. Since Annabeth had taken that knife for me, he might get a pretty good idea of where my Achilles spot is.

"Maybe." I answered her.

"Percy... please don't die." She gazed at me with sad eyes. I stroked her cheek, pushing a stray curl of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You know as well as I do that I can't control the prophecy, Wise Girl."

Annabeth nodded, but a stray tear escaped and slid down her cheek. I was shocked, to say the least. Annabeth never cries.

I wiped the tear away with my thumb. "Hey, it's okay. I'll try my best to make it back to you. I love you." I internally cringed when I said those last three words. Yes, I meant what I said, but maybe it was too forward.

"I love you too." Annabeth said. Okay, I sort of wasn't expecting that, but I couldn't stop the idiotic grin that was spreading across my face.

I kissed her again, but it was just a quick kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds.

_"So you owe me," she said weakly. "What else is new?"_

* * *

**Sooooooo... What did ya'll think? Like it? Hate it? Review! **

**Remember, this was just an idea, so don't go all crazy on me like, "Omg, they're supposed to get together at the dining pavilion," or "it's too early to say he loves her," or stuff like that. It's my story, so deal with it. **

**Anyway, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Review!**


	2. I Thought You Were Dead!

**Hello my lovelies! So I was talking with Sarah (I'm sure ya'll know her by now), and we decided I should make this into a "What If?" story**.

**So each chapter will be different scenes that they could've gotten together. So basically, "What if...?"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO.**

* * *

What if, when Annabeth kisses Percy in the Battle of the Labyrinth, he kissed her back?

_"But you'll be killed!"_

_"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

_Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me._

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I was frozen for about a second, but then, I kissed her back.

I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, her touch sending tingles throughout my entire body.

Man, now I felt like kissing her was looooooong overdue.

All too soon, we pulled apart, she put her cap on, and vanished.

Even after that, it still took me a moment to process what had just happened.

Annabeth had just kissed me.

And I kissed her back.

I smiled and touched my lips with my index finger, but the telekhines jarred me back to reality.

~Time Skip~

I washed up on the shore of Camp Half-Blood, and believe it or not, my first thought was: Find Annabeth.

The camp seemed to be deserted. I saw smoke coming from the direction of the arena, so I made my way there and paused in the doorway.

Annabeth was standing up, holding a sea-green shroud over a fire. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a blonde curly mess, but she was still beautiful to me.

"-he was probably the bravest friend I've ever had," Annabeth spoke, her voice quivering. I internally winced as I heard the pain in her voice. And I had caused it. It's not like I meant to go to Calypso's Island, but still.

"He... HE'S RIGHT THERE!" She said as her eyes locked with mine. A gasp went through the crowd, and I said, "Wassup?"

I was bombarded with campers patting me on the back, and Clarisse rolled her eyes, like she couldn't believe I had the nerve to live.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Annabeth pushed through the crowd and ran to me. I caught her and spun her around.

We held on to each other for far longer then what would be considered normal. I didn't ever hesitate as I pulled away and pressed my lips to hers.

She coiled her arms around my neck and kissed me back, causing the entire camp to erupt in cheers.

At that moment, I knew I made the right choice by leaving Ogygia.

We separated, and I took her hand in mine as we made our way up to the Big House, since Chiron wants me to tell him what had happened.

~Scene Change~

Annabeth's stormy gray eyes widened. "You went to Calypso's Island?"

I winced at the hurt in her voice. She stormed out of the room, and I glanced nervously at Chiron.

Chiron gave me a wise, understanding look, and said, "Go after her."

I nodded and dashed out of the room.

I found my Wise Girl stomping towards the canoe lake. I jogged down behind her and grabbed her wrist, jerking her back into me.

"What do you want, Percy?" She frowned at me.

"Wise Girl," I started. "Yes, I visited Calypso's Island. Not on purpose, I swear on the River Styx."

The sky rumbled with thunder, but Annabeth just shook her head. "You were there for two weeks!"

Oh. She thought...oh. Gods.

"No, no! I swear, that's not what happened."

"Then what did happen?" She crossed her arms and sent me a glare.

"I was actually unconscious most of my time there, because summoning that much water in Mt. St. Helens wasn't easy." I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Calypso offered for me to stay. But I said no. And now I know I made the right choice."

Annabeth slowly uncrossed her arms. "I-I'm sorry, Percy. It's just, you were gone for two weeks, and then you show back up from C-Calypso's Island..." She looked down at her black Converse high tops.

"Hey," I put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she could meet my eyes. "Wise Girl, I would never intentionally leave you. You know that."

Annabeth smiled and smacked me on the arm. "Seaweed Brain."

I grinned and intertwined our fingers. I can face that Great Prophecy and Kronos, as long as I have my Wise Girl beside me.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Should I continue with this story? If so, any suggestions for the next "What If?" scene?**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	3. Whoa

**A/N: Hey guys, so I haven't updated this story in a while and I thought I'd go for it.**

**I actually wrote this at four in the morning, so I apologize in advance if it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO!**

* * *

_What if, in that awkward scene up in the attic when Annabeth got the Great Prophecy from around the Oracle's neck, Percy started asking too many questions?_

* * *

Annabeth and I both climbed into the attic, where the Oracle, a shriveled up hippie mummy, was kept. I shivered as I remembered the last time I was in here. Watching an old battered mummy girl with glassy eyes spewing green mist is not something I'm likely to forget.

My heart pounds in my chest as I think about the Great Prophecy. Supposedly, I'm the subject of the prophecy, which, in this case, probably means I'm going to die. Yay me.

But the Great Prophecy isn't the only reason my heart is beating faster. I'm up here. With Annabeth. Alone.

The last time we were completely alone was probably before we embarked on the quest into the magical labyrinth, when Annabeth and I had been caught hugging by her brother, Malcolm. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I remembered that moment clearly.

This, of course, brings memories of a lot of other moments in my short demigod life, little snippets of moments between Annabeth and I.

When she and I were caught in the Thrill Ride O' Love at the waterpark in Denver, Colorado.

The first time we really connected, in that beat up old zoo truck on our way to Las Vegas.

When I held Annabeth in an underwater bubble, after she had heard the Sirens.

When I had finally found Annabeth after crossing the country, only to have to hold the weight of the sky.

When she and I danced at that freaking awesome party on Mt. Olympus.

And more recent memories, like when she kissed me in Mt. St. Helens.

"Percy?"

I almost jumped back at Annabeth's voice. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Thinking for once?"

"Haha, very funny, Wise Girl." I retorted, and I could faintly see her flinch at her nickname. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion; she doesn't normally flinch at anything, other than spiders.

I walked behind her and put my hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Percy." She's good at lying, I'll give her that.

I sighed. "No, you're not. We've been best friends for three years. I think I can tell when you're not okay."

She brushed my hand off her shoulder and continued walking towards the Oracle. "Just forget about it, Percy."

Okay, something's definitely up. Not only did she just brush off my question, but she didn't call me a Seaweed Brain. That's a first.

I decided to let it go for now, and let her grab the parchment out of the mummy's hippie necklace. It's been there all this time and I didn't even know?

I found Annabeth sitting at the base of the lava rock wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms crossed over them, supporting her head as she stared absently at the lava churning on the rock wall.

"I just don't get it." I heard her mutter, and I slipped behind the wall.

Yes, I'm eavesdropping. Get over it.

"Don't get what?" I heard another voice, then saw Silena Beauregard take a seat on the grass beside Annabeth.

Annabeth pushed a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "Love."

Okay, now I'm officially curious. I get her confusion about love. After all, the relationship between my mother and Poseidon... didn't work so well. My mom described love to me once. She said you feel like there's butterflies in your stomach whenever you so much as see the person. That's exactly the feeling I get whenever I'm around Annabeth.

Silena looked at Annabeth sympathetically, leaving me confused. "What about love, Annie?"

I'm surprised Annabeth didn't snap at Silena for calling her Annie, but it looks to me like Annabeth and Silena are pretty good friends.

Silena pulls Annabeth into a quick side-hug. "You can tell me."

Annabeth sighs and pushes herself up, pacing back in forth in front of Silena. "It's just... why? Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?"

My eyes widen in shock. She can't be talking about... me, can she?

"Is it Percy?" Silena asks gently, and Annabeth nods, staring down at her shoes. "Yeah. But I think... I think he likes someone else."

So it is me. The thought makes me want to leap for joy; that is, until I remember that if I bring up anything about this conversation, I'll have to explain why I was eavesdropping in the first place. Joy.

I turn around to make a quick escape, but end up falling flat on my face instead. I push myself up to see that both girls are staring at me, obviously putting it together that I had heard the entire thing. Silena smirks at me, while Annabeth stares at me in horror.

She takes off running, probably to her cabin, and Silena motions with her head like, go after her!

I nod and dash after Annabeth.

I catch her just as she's about to dart into her cabin, and wrap both arms around her waist quickly. She shrieks as I throw her over my shoulder, running into the woods and finding a deserted clearing with no monsters.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Yes ma'am!" I obey, because an angry Annabeth is not something I want to face right now. She stands in front of me and crosses her arms. I can see the blush rising to her cheeks, and I know she's probably thinking about the fact that I know she loves me.

She loves me.

That thought gives me the courage to do what I intend to do next, as cliché as it sounds.

"Why in Hades were you-" she starts to ask but I cut her off by kissing her. Also cliché, but she needs to shut up.

I can tell she's shocked, but she starts kissing me back and wraps her arms around my neck as mine go around her waist. We just stay there, kissing in the middle of the forest, until we have to pull away for air.

We pull back slowly, and simultaneously say, "Whoa."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**If you have any suggestions on "What If" scenes, review or PM me and I'll be happy to write about them!**

**~BrianaValdez**


End file.
